


Bedraggled

by Walter205



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter205/pseuds/Walter205
Summary: A long day in a long week calls for some positive reinforcement.





	Bedraggled

The sunlight faded from the top of the hut, signaling the impending end of a long day for the occupants lying within. One was sound asleep, another was started to fade away and the third twitched occasionally as various aches and pains continued to make themselves known to him. Three others traveled with the group normally but one was still out playing with the others in the village of his age while two others adventured into the nearby woods to find and slay the demons that had attacked this village one day prior. 

The group had come across this village in dire straits while following the trail of their arch adversary of Naraku. Their nemesis knew them well, knew that sending demon servants to attack a village would slow their progress as they would stop to help those in need. His name had been roundly cursed through the day as they went to work, with Kagome healing the injured villagers and helped to bury the dead, while Inuyasha and Kirara worked as substitute beasts of burden to restore the fields to their normal form, with Shippou helping the few able villagers to replant their crops. 

It had been a hot and humid summer day, one that had taken its toll on the members of the group. Kirara was sound asleep in Kagome's lap, as the latter was nestled in Inuyasha's lap. Normally they would find themselves sitting side by side but in this instance Kagome was too tired, sweaty, and grimy to care and had wanted to be embraced by Inuyasha after a day of seeing and working to erase the dastardly work done by her sworn enemy. 

Seeing and feeling various portions of his beloved move, rise, and fall while she breathed and yawned would normally have an intoxicating effect on his lewdness factor but the occasional spasming of his back kept his attention focused elsewhere. Instead he merely held one hand protectively over her midsection, keeping her cradled close to his form as he rested his other arm at his side while he sat against the back wall of the hut. A small grimace came across his features as he occasional took in the scents of the hut's previous occupants, a family of villagers that now lay buried in the nearby village cemetery. 

"Augh, I'm so dirty and filthy, I can't wait to hit a hot springs. Hopefully they find one nearby, I wonder how their demon search went?" Kagome asked while talking out loud. 

"I'm sure they're fine and don't worry, you're still cleaner than anyone else in this village," replied Inuyasha in a tired tone. 

"Thanks...I Think?" came Kagome's half-hearted reply, accepting the compliment for what it was meant as. With the village in such dire straits they had consumed rations out of her backpack for supper, the only reason they even had shelter versus camping out in the nearby woods was because of deceased hut ownership. Embers from the fireplace still smoldered from where the water had been boiled for the Ramen, giving off a little light to the now darkened room as the sun finally fully set behind the distant mountains, casting the sky in an orange glow. 

A hole in the straw patched roof gave the two of them a good view of the sky and Kagome sighed while basking in the emerging radiance of the night stars, hardly visible at all in modern Tokyo yet on full display in the ancient past. 

"You need to still your mind Kagome, get some rest," commented Inuyasha, reading her posture like an open book, one he's come to know very well in their time together. 

"I'm just...I Worry Inuyasha. Lately all of our chasing of Naraku's coattails seems to only be ending in more innocent people getting hurt," said Kagome sadly as she blinked back tears of frustration. 

"Hey hey C'mon now, don't beat yourself up over it. Naraku's evil and he'll continue to hurt innocent people regardless of our chasing him or not. We have to chase to put an end it to, there's all that there is to it," Inuyasha reassured her gruffly. However the effect of exhaustion upon her emotions would not be so easily assuaged. 

"Yeah but, how many more people have to be hurt...," Kagome started up again before Inuyasha interrupted her. This time he sought to stop her in the tracks by cupping her chin with the hand that had been wrapped around her stomach and tilting her head backwards. That way he was able to gingerly plant a kiss on her lips that lasted for a few seconds before he released his hold on her. She didn't reciprocate but it had the intended effect as he could sense the worry turning to blissful joy as she smiled softly up at him. 

"It'll be fine, we'll make it work," stated Inuyasha as he let her examine the determination that dominated his golden eyes. At that moment she didn't know if he meant the hunt for Naraku, their complicated relationship, or both but at that very moment she was content as she rested her head against his chest and finally drifted off into a deep sleep. His determination to protect Kagome allowed him to ignore the spasms in his back as he watched over her through the night.


End file.
